Una hermosa tarde sobre hielo
by keisi-san
Summary: -¿Un deporte muggle? ¡pero si parece un baile! -muchos magos no conocían otra cosa que no fuera ese juego de escobas, donde colabas el balón por tres grandes aros-. Resulto ser divertido -una tarde en familia puede hacer que uno de los deportes más raros para un ser mágico se convierta en algo maravilloso para todos los integrantes de esta historia.


Hola, os dejo una pequeña historia dedicada para todos aquellos que adoran las escenas en familia. Espero que os guste y os divierta por un rato.

Los personajes son pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling, sin ella esta maravillosa historia no hubiera conmovido a millones de seguidores.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

1-1

-¿A dónde nos llevas Hermione? –Un chico pelirrojo de pelo corto se acercó a la castaña con curiosidad-. Llevamos un buen rato andando.

-Ya falta poco George no seas impaciente –al escuchar esto volvió a su posición junto a su mujer e hijos.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, ¿cariño cuanto falta para llegar? -se llevó la mano a la cabeza para despeinarse el cabello-. Estamos todos intrigados.

-Que impacientes sois. Mirad es aquí -llegaron hasta un pabellón grande adornado con copos de nieve y numerosas figuras realizando giros y movimientos con patines.

-¿Están bailando? -preguntó Ginny inocentemente observando las imágenes de la fachada.

-No, es un deporte muggle. Cuando era pequeña nunca lo probé pero dio la casualidad que un día vine y me gustó. Es bastante divertido –dijo mirando hacía el gran pabellón de hielo-. Seguirme hay que coger los patines reglamentarios –La castaña entró en el interior seguida del resto de acompañantes.

-Yo sigo creyendo que es un baile –lo volvió a decir la pelirroja cuando George se acercaba a ella.

-Pues a mí no me hará bailar. De eso estoy seguro –. Todos entraron dentro del recinto para llegar a la ventanilla, pagaron la entrada y se dirigieron a solicitar los patines. La mujer que atendía se sorprendió al ver una familia tan grande llena de personas de distintas edades.

-Apretarlos bien para que no os lesionéis –les advirtió Hermione mientras le cerraba los patines a su hijo pequeño.

Todos con cuidado intentaban abrocharse esa especie de zapatos con unas cuchillas gruesas en la suela.

-¿Esto son cuchillas? –La señora Weasley se negó a ponérselos por lo peligroso que pudieran ser mientras Arthur Weasley la intentaba convencer. Él estaba entusiasmado. Jamás había oído hablar de ese deporte y le daba la impresión de ser divertido y emocionante a la vez.

-Venga Molly todos van a patinar no vas a ser la única que no lo hagas -la mujer seguía negando su participación a toda costa sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Lo siento querida, pero no deseo hacerme daño, además yo ya no estoy para estos trotes –dejó sus patines en el mostrador–.Ya os veré divertiros desde los asientos que hay en la sala.

-Mamá no seas tan aburrida –se quejó Ron mirando a su madre-. Yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo todos.

-No importa señora Weasley. Si usted no quiere no hay nada de malo. Espérenos en las gradas y si necesita algo solo díganoslo.

-Querida ya es hora que dejes de hablarme con tanto respeto. Eres una Weasley y puedes llamarme por mi nombre –dijo la mujer de pelo rojizo y rostro regordete. Siempre había recibido el mismo trato de la castaña, no importara si tan solo fuera una amiga de la familia o parte de ella como lo era ahora.

-Está bien Molly –miró al resto y vio que ya estaban casi todos listos solo faltaba Harry que estaba abrochando los patines de una pequeña niña de cabello pelirrojo, un rojo tan fuerte como el de su madre–. Cuando termines podremos salir a la pista –se dirigió al moreno de ojos verdes.

A los pocos minutos se encontraban delante de una enorme pista de hielo. Era fría y blanca. Las personas patinaban en distintos grupos; se podía observar a familias, amigos y profesionales que danzaban y hacían giros emocionantes que provocaban ovaciones del público. Era un hermoso deporte, al menos admirado por Hermione.

-Creo que es imposible hacer eso –George había abierto la boca de impresión al ver a una joven girar sobre si misma repetidas veces.

-¿No me digas que un gran golpeador como tú se asusta de un giro? –Una chica de color oscuro de piel lo miraba sonriente desde su costado–. Yo creía que no había cosas imposibles de hacer para ti.

-Estaba equivocado, ¡pero yo no tengo miedo que quede claro! –muchos se echaron a reír por el cambio de expresión del pelirrojo.

-¿Así? Demuéstralo –Ginny quería ver como su hermano se defendía ante ese reto.

El chico sin pensarlo entró dentro de la pista y empezó a andar pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó de culo al frío hielo quedando en vergüenza delante de todos.

-Eso te pasa por reírte tú tanto de nosotros, es el karma que todo te lo devuelve –Ron era el que más se reía ya que había sido víctima de muchas bromas de su hermano y ahora tendría ocasión de devolverle un poquito.

George se levantó con la cara roja mientras Angelina le ayudaba tirando de él-. A sido el primer contacto pero lo acabaré dominando.

–intentó excusarse como pudo viendo como su hijo negaba con la cabeza mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Como habéis visto es resbaladizo, por eso debéis tener cuidado y por favor son todos muggles los que veis aquí así que nada de magia –todos asintieron a la vez. No era necesario decirlo pero recordarlo no les venía nada mal.

-Rose vamos a probar nosotros –Un chico de cabello oscuro tiraba de la manga de la sudadera de una niña de cabello rojo pero repleto de rizos.

-Vosotros dos tened cuidado y ¿por qué no os lleváis a vuestros hermanos? –Ginny que tenía la mano de su hija menor sujeta, la soltó para acercarla hacia el mediano de los Potter.

-Mamá Lily es muy lenta y Hugo es un torpe. Solo nos van a entorpecer en el camino.

-Disculpe señor buscador de Gryffindor. A mí eso me da igual.

-Pero… además ya son mayores. Nosotros a su edad ya estábamos en el equipo de quidditch-señaló a su prima y a él mientras recibía una mirada de desagrado por parte de su madre-. Está bien, vamos pero no seáis molestos –se dirigió a los pequeños del grupo.

Los cuatro niños entraron a la pista de hielo y empezaron a pasear por ella para aprender a manejarse sobre los patines. A continuación el resto los imitó provocando alguna caída por parte de ellos. Harry cayó al no poder esquivar a un niño que se le había cruzado pero se levantó rápido gracias a la ayuda de su mujer.

-Potter no eres tan bueno sin escoba –un rubio de facciones marcadas y ojos grisáceos apareció a su lado mientras mantenía una sonrisa de lado-. No es tan difícil como dicen –se marchó de nuevo siendo seguido por una mujer de cabello también rubio pero de un color más fuerte.

-¿Qué hace aquí Malfoy? –Ron le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Creo que Rose invitó a su hijo y supongo que habrán venido en familia –creía recordar que su hija le hablo de invitar a su amigo que resultó ser el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

-Pero esta niña porque se hace amiga de un Malfoy –antes de que su mujer pudiera replicar se adelantó a hablar-. Vamos Harry hay que superarle – se pusieron en marcha y empezaron a correr por la pista siguiendo a su antiguo compañero de Slytherin.

-¿Estos hombre nunca van a madurar? –la castaña los miraba y no podía evitar reirse un poco al ver como se tropezaban o chocaban contra las esquinas.

-Yo creo que nunca lo harán –La pelirroja trataba de mantenerse erguida para no caerse pero su equilibrio fallaba.

-Mamá me voy a patinar solo por la pista para coger práctica –Un chico de unos quince años de aspecto igual a su padre cuando tenía su edad se encontraba detrás de ellas.

-Ten cuidado James y mira a ver si conoces a alguna amiga –Consiguió enrojecer a su hijo mayor mientras el chico las adelantaba–. No consigo estabilizarme y como me caiga seguro me haré mucho daño. ¡Hermione este deporte no me gusta!

-Ginny flexiona las piernas y sigue hacia delante. No es complicado –suspiró profundamente –. Que sepáis volar perfectamente y no consigáis esto.

-Porque volar es más fácil y el quidditch también –siguió las indicaciones de su cuñada y se estabilizó perfectamente-. ¡Ves cómo podía!. No hay acción que se me resista –empezó a correr dejando a la castaña detrás.

-No tiene remedio –negó con la cabeza un par de veces-. ¡Espérame Ginny! –la pelirroja ya le sacaba una larga distancia cuando se dio cuenta pero la alcanzó rápido. Manejaba bien ese deporte y por primera vez era ella quien sabía y no el resto ya que en el deporte favorito de los magos no tenía ninguna virtud.

Las amigas empezaron una conversación acerca de sus trabajos y como soportaban no tener ya a ninguno de sus hijos en la casa ya que los más pequeños habían entrado ese mismo año a Hogwarts

En otro lado de la pista Arthur Weasley patinaba mientras su nieta tiraba de él por el brazo.

-Abuelo date prisa vamos muy lentos en comparación con los demás –trataba de hacer correr al hombre ya calvo y con gafas para la vista–. Eres una tortuga.

-Rossane deja a tu abuelo tranquilo. Él no tiene tu vitalidad –su madre apareció por la espalda sobresaltando a la mulata.

-Nunca veo a los abuelos con los estudios y para un día que hacemos algo distinto en familia quería estar con él –Se acercó a Arthur y lo abrazó con cariño. Era muy querido por sus nietos y en cuanto podían se lo demostraban.

-Cariño yo ya no estoy tan ágil como antes además creo que iré a sentarme con vuestra abuela, está allí sola –señaló hacia la gradas donde se encontraba Molly Weasley tejiendo una bufanda para Navidad.

-Como quieras abuelo pero ten cuidado al ir –Le besó la mejilla y le ayudó a coger el ritmo para salir de la pista. Al rato se encontraba junto a su esposa observando como su ampliada familia se divertía en ese deporte no conocido para él pero impresionante para sus sentidos.

-Hija puedes pasear conmigo y con tu padre –señaló al pelirrojo que estaba intentando ir hacia atrás ya que había visto a un chico hacerlo pero solo consiguió caerse de nuevo provocando la risa de sus sobrinos que pasaban por allí en ese momento.

-Con papa será mejor que no, prefiero que no me tire –se despidió de su madre y empezó a moverse con velocidad entre la gente.

-Creo que ya ha crecido mucho para pasear con nosotros –George se acercó a Angelina cuando consiguió levantarse, venía acariciándose el trasero-. Pero seguirá siendo mi pequeña -su mujer le sonrió y tras cogerle de la mano empezaron a pasear juntos.

Las horas pasaban y cada cual se divertía a su forma. Harry y Ron intentaban superar a Draco en movimientos pero ninguno conseguía realizarlos ya que su empeño era ver quién era el mejor y en muchas de las ocasiones acabaron en el frío hilo.

-¿Pero todavía siguen con eso? Yo no sé si me casé con un héroe o con un niño –Ginny miraba el comportamiento de su marido y se divertía pero también pensaba que era mayorcito para seguir con lo mismo pero así era Harry Potter su esposo, un adulto por fuera, valiente, comprensivo, fuerte y decidido pero por dentro era todo un niño, al fin y al cabo había tenido una infancia dura y no debía reprocharle tener ese carácter.

-Yo ya ni me preocupo al ver a Ron así. Sé que se divierte y es lo que importa –acababa de ver como su marido se estrellaba contra el muro que los separaba de las gradas y se caía agarrándose el estómago- . Voy a ver cómo está –Se despidió de su amiga y llegó hasta donde se encontraba su marido sentado en el hielo. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver la agilidad con la que se había movido la castaña. Había encontrado un deporte donde resaltaba.

-¿Ron estás bien? –Le ayudo a reincorporarse mientras éste miraba con rabia al rubio que se reía de él.

-Sí pero ahora Malfoy se burlará de mí toda la tarde. Esta niña ¿Para qué le habrá invitado?

-Ron su hijo es amigo tanto de Albus como de Rose es normal que le invite a estar con ellos –cuando se enteraron de que sus hijos se amistaron con el hijo de Draco Malfoy, Ron y Harry se cabrearon pero comprendieron que su pasado no debía influir en el de sus hijos. Por ese motivo lo aceptaron pero aún no les hacía mucha gracia. Se giró y sonrió al ver a su visitante-. ¿Cómo está mi campeón? –Golpeó despacio a Hugo en el hombro.

-Bien papá pero creo que voy a dejar de patinar, no me gusta mucho y me hice daño al caer –miró a su madre como suplicándole que le perdonara-. Lo siento mamá sé que te hace ilusión que lo hagamos.

-No importa Hugo, ve con los abuelos si quieres-.

-Iremos Lily y yo a charlar con ellos para contarles nuestras experiencias del colegio.

-Espero que no sean muchas que con nosotros ya tuvieron suficientes –Hermione recordaba las aventuras que vivieron solo en su primer año y ya eran bastantes.

-Sí, algo nos han contado los abuelos porque vosotros no soltáis ni prenda –Molly le había hablado que sus padres fueron castigados yendo al bosque prohibido con su edad y que además se enfrentaron a numerosos peligros.

-Es mejor que no conozcas lo rebelde que era tu madre cuando iba al colegio. Te asustarías.

-¡Ron! Eso no es verdad. Los rebeldes erais vosotros y yo solo intentaba ayudaros.

-Ahora eras una santa. Si te colaste a robar ingrediente de Snape. Vaya ejemplo das a tus hijos –ver como la castaña se enfadaba le encantaba dado que su hermosura aumentaba al menos para él.

-Ahora solo yo hacía cosas ilegales, claro el señorito nunca rompió un plato –la pareja empezó a discutir sobre lo que habían hecho en sus años de colegio mientras el pelirrojo menor del matrimonio suspiraba pensando en la cantidad de veces que sus padres discutían pero sabía que jamás pasaría nada grave porque se querían con un amor profundo y muy fuerte. En el fondo él quería encontrar a alguien así en su vida y tener ese amor pero aún era joven para pensar en eso y decidió dejar a sus padres a lo suyo.

Se juntó con su prima y al llegar con sus abuelos se sentaron a su alrededor para escuchar aquellas historias que tanto les interesaban ya que descubrían lo heroicos que habían sido sus padres y además de las travesuras que habían hecho. Por otro lado Ginny junto a Harry se reunieron con la pareja que seguía discutiendo ya de cosas sin sentido

-Estos niños que pronto se cansan –se quejó la pelirroja mientras veía a su pequeña hija reírse de algo que le habían contado-. En el fondo son tan inocentes. Como me alegro de que no haya ningún peligro en su mundo –apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

-Sí lo hubiera, nos encargaríamos de ello. Jamás dejaré que le pase nada malo de nuevo a esta familia. Además para algo soy el elegido –recibió un capón por parte de su esposa.

-Ya estás presumiendo de poder. No habrías hecho nada sin nuestra ayuda –Cogidos de la mano se acercaban más a ellos Ron y Hermione, que parecían haber cesado su discusión-. Bien sabes que sin la mente de Hermione nos habían matado a la primera.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras el moreno de ojos verde sonreía.

-Es cierto que todos ayudamos a mejorar el mundo y librarlo de una gran amenaza. Ahora respiramos libremente y vivimos sin preocuparnos pero me hubiera gustado que no se hubiera producido ninguna baja ya que no era…

-Harry es mejor que no pienses en el pasado. ¿Por qué no vamos con George y Angelina? Parecen divertirse viendo a esos chicos patinar –la pelirroja calló a su marido. No quería recordar aquellas faltas ya que entre ellas se encontraba la de uno de sus hermanos mayores.

-Chicos tenéis que ver las piruetas que hacen estos jóvenes. Son increíbles –observaban como dos muchachos se movían velozmente por la pista y giraban realizando saltos y giros inesperados-. Me está gustando mucho esta especie de deporte Hermione. En el fondo no tienes tan mal gusto –sonrió el pelirrojo que estaba sorprendido de lo que se podía hacer con tan solo unos patines.

-Me alegra que os pueda gustar un deporte muggle. ¿Veis como el quidditch no es lo único que existe? –vio como el resto giraba sus cabezas mirando hacia otros sitios y se empezó a reír. Jamás cambiarían, se encontraba entre una familia de jugadores de ese deporte tan peligroso que se necesitaban cinco pelotas y una escoba.

-Mamá, acabo de hacer un giro sobre mi misma sin caerme –interrumpió la pelirroja de unos trece años de edad.

-¡Qué bien Rose, así me gusta! Tienes que ganar a todos en las competiciones –Entusiasmado Ron abrazó a su hija.

-Papá competir no es todo en la vida –la niña se soltó como pudo-. Vamos Albus sigamos con lo nuestro –Se despidieron y seguidos de un niño de cabello rubio platino se adentraron entre los demás patinadores para mejorar sus movimientos.

-Creo que fue buena idea venir a patinar con la familia –Ron estaba contento y no dudaba en mostrarlo en cuanto podía.

-Yo también lo creo. ¿Qué os parece si lo hacemos todas la navidades? Es divertido y lo podemos practicar todos juntos –la pelirroja también estaba emocionada.

Todos asintieron y continuaron con su maravillosa tarde sobre hielo. Fue un descubrimiento para muchos pero poco a poco se convirtió en el deporte más practicado por la familia ya que todos sus integrantes eran felices sobre sus patines disfrutando gratamente de la compañía y el amor familiar que se sentía en el ambiente.

1-1

Gracias por leer este one-shot. Espero que os haya gustado.

No es un final emocionante pero sí tierno y familiar porque no hay nada más bonito que disfrutar junto a tus seres queridos.

Un saludo a todos. Hasta la próxima

Bye


End file.
